Blue
by Zoecrocks
Summary: Timmy is a young boy who is misunderstood by the rest of the world. He is strange and disturbed. This is my first Thriller, THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ANY TYPE OF FANFICTION. IT IS AN AUTHOR'S ORIGINAL.


**Blue**

Timmy sat alone in the park just as he did every Saturday afternoon. He was coloring a picture of his latest monster, Blue. He lay on the pavement with his half-used crayons of all different colors scattered around him and his sketch book wide open. Timmy did not play with the other kids, he was considered strange and unlike most of his classmates. However Timmy could always find enjoyment in making new characters in his sketch journal. Usually he drew monsters; monsters that could attack anyone who made him feel unsafe or unwanted. Some of them fought his step-dad who often hurt Timmy's mother. With all the abuse he saw his mother go through Timmy became obsessed with revenge. He coped with this with his drawings, but the drawings frightened the other children and he was often excluded from his peers. This constant exclusion caused the creation of his new monster Blue, who was to protect Tim from his peers and seek revenge for any wrong doing done onto him. He didn't mind being left alone; it was the bullying that bothered him…

"What are you doing here? Did Tim-Tim the freak decide to come out and play? Oh wait I forgot you're just some weirdo who sits here and draws stupid monsters all day!" A bully jeered as he snatched the drawing out of Timmy's hands.

"Give it back Jeremy, please!" Timmy cried, scared of what the tyrant might do next.

Jeremy eyed the picture in detail. It was a very creepy picture indeed. The monster was pictured with elf-like features; pointy ears, long nose, and a mystical stark white beard that went down to his chest. Matching his beard was the white arm hair that led down to his claws, all of which were long and rusty looking. His back and neck was covered by trinkets or things that looked like human hair, skulls and teeth. His eyes had no pupils, nor irises; instead they lay blank like an unused canvas. His teeth were bared looking like they were ready to feast, hungry for blood. He had old rough skin followed by a bald wrinkled head. However that strangest thing about the picture was his skin was the oddest tint of blue.

"Who's this Tim? Your mom?" Jeremy taunted followed by many giggles from the other young boys. At this point many of the other children had gathered around to see the commotion. "Or your boyfriend?" Even more giggles formed around Tim.

Tim sniffled, "No," Tim attempted to reach for his picture but at this point the other boys and even some girls had begun to toss it around, "Hey! Give it back! Please give it back! Don't rip it! No please! Don't!"

"Or else what?" said another boy from the crowd, "What is puny little Tim going to do?"

The paper had made its way back to Jeremy. Timmy had a look of absolute horror upon his face as Jeremy ripped it into two. Then four. Then eight. Until the entire paper ripped into dime sized pieces which now floated in the arising wind. Timmy began to cry. Jeremy smirked, "Is your little monster going to come get us?"

Just as his words were spoken thunder was heard overhead. A few girls screamed, some scattered, but the bullies remained where they were. Lightning struck once, twice, three times. The wind began to blow so hard that it made an eerie sound, almost like a scream. You could see a flash of blue almost like someone running past really fast.

"Stop it, freak" one of the boys said to Timmy.

"It's not me I swear!" He retorted.

They both looked down at the ground. Three boys lay there with a slit in each of their throats. All of their eyes wide open staring forever in pure horror as their bodies bled out through their necks. At this sight the remaining eleven boys, including Tim and Jeremy, huddled toward each other in hope that they may not meet the same fate.

Four more strikes of lightning, four more boys lay dead, only this time each one had screamed before hitting the ground. Only five boys remained besides Jeremy and Timmy.

"Timmy you-y-y-y-you-you you better s-s-st-st-st-stop this right now!" Jeremy managed to mutter through his fear and blubbering.

"I swear guys, I am not doing this. I swear." Timmy's eyes shifted to the sky, five thunder strikes shuddered throughout the atmosphere…

The boys trembled as they looked at one another. One, two, three, four, five lightning flashes struck the earth. Five more bodies lay on the ground. Both the boys fell to their knees both praying to their God. Both the boys were weeping before the death of nine boys.

Jeremy began to hear his name being whispered ever so lightly like the person was in his ear. Chills ran up his spine and the hair stood up on his neck and arms. The whisper began to get louder and louder until he heard a ringing in his ear.

"It's time." said the raspy whisper. Jeremy let out a small whimper as he looked in the monster's eyes, nothing but glowing white orbs met his view. The monster looked like he hadn't eaten in a thousand years and for his first meal he wanted blood.

Timmy recognized his monster at once, "Blue."

"_BOOM!"_

As the thunder struck again for the last time Timmy caught a glimpse of Blue. The monster had taken his claw and put it against the young boy's face tracing his tears as he ripped the throat open with his teeth licking the blood like drops of candy. Timmy watched all the emotion drain from Jeremy's face yet his eyes, like the others, remained open with a look of fear.

Blue vanished forever and shortly after Timmy ran to return home to tell his mother of the events it was found that the story was entirely false, and Timmy was more insane than we expected. Timmy was homeschooled for his entire life and all of the children of the town he named to have been there have never been known to exist. However the day Timmy came home when these events were said to have occurred, he was covered in blood. After taken to the police for examination and attempting countless DNA tests, it was proven that it was indeed human blood however it could never be identified as to who the blood belonged to.


End file.
